Detachable harvesting front attachments are used on agricultural machines, such as self-propelled harvesters, field choppers and combines, for collecting harvested goods. These attachments are relatively expensive and heavy. Corn pickers or corn huskers, reels and “pick-ups” are examples of such front attachments. For economic reasons wider attachments are designed in order to be able to harvest the field in a shorter time and with fewer passes. One common width is, e.g., 6 meters. Such attachments frequently exceed the maximum admissible vehicle width for road travel. One possibility to be able to transport such an attachment is to disassemble it from the harvester, laying it on a transport device and trailer it with the harvester, or another suitable tractor, so as to be able to pull it in the direction of its longitudinal axis.
Prior transport devices have an axle provided with two wheels, wherein the transport device is mounted to the attachment such that the attachment is supported via the wheels on the ground. During harvesting, the transport device is taken up by a holder provided on the attachment.
The problem underlying these devices is that such a transport device is not readily accessible and additional weight is added to the attachment and, in particular, a non-uniform weight distribution is induced on the harvester and particularly the attachment.